Shooter
by MorgothII
Summary: Clayton is a man who has left Poland for a job. He is an excellent shooter as well. What will happen if he is recruited for Project Freelancer? Read to find out! On hold for a while)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**MorgothII: Hello again! I have just made a new story. It is during Project Freelancer. First RvB story so please send any and all feedback. Enjoy!**

It was about late afternoon at a shooting range. There is a small crowd around only one of the stalls there. "Step right up ladies and gentlemen! I will pay a hundred dollars for whoever can best any of my shots! If you can't, you only need to pay five dollars! Any and all challengers are welcomed!" A young man with a Polish accent was shouting. He is nineteen years old, about five foot four, has pale blue eyes, and short black hair. On his head is a blue cap with two gold muskets crossed in the middle. In his hand he held a gun. What is most interesting about it was that it was a very old fashioned bolt action gun from the about the late 1800s to the early 1900s.

Every time that a challenger comes up, he or she leaves in defeat and ten dollars lighter. Even with the UNSMC guns the young man still wins. However, a pair of people notice this for an entirely different reason. One of them is a man, with short blonde hair, grey eyes, the other a woman, also with short blonde hair and grey eyes. "Is he the one we're looking for?" The woman asks. "Yes, this is the one the Director sent us to look for," the man tells her. In fact the two look almost identical, mainly different by their gender.

"Come on! Anyone else left before I go?" The guy asks the crowd. "I will!" The woman says. "South, remember, we're not suppose to reveal ourselves," the man hisses. "I just want to see if he is as good as a Freelancer, North," South Dakota tells her twin brother North Dakota.

"Okay, you may go first. Three shots only," the man tells South as he gives her a gun. She fires the gun and the three bullets are just mere inches apart. "Good shots. I think that you are the hardest opponent so far today," the man says. He then pulls back the bolt for his gun, slides it back into place, and then looks through the sights. When the sights are lined up, the man pulls the trigger.

The bullet rushes out of the barrel, the grooves in the gun making it spin. It quickly buries itself right in the center of the target. In rapid succession he repeats what he did earlier. All three shots are all dead center of the target. Everyone is shocked at this performance. "Well, thank you for your time. Have a great day," the young man says after South gives him five dollars.

He turns the safety on for his gun, check that it is empty, then gathers the bag that holds his ammo and leaves. The man heads for his bicycle and, when he gets there, starts to head home. He is unaware, however, of the shadows of North and South following him to his house. When they get to his cabin they stop and North activates his comm. system. "Director, we have located and confirmed the target. Awaiting orders," he says.

"Good. Agent North, you and Agent South may start part two of the plan at dusk," the southern voice of the Director informs the two twins.

**That night**

The young man is woken up by a loud knock at his door. He gets to his feet groggy and grabs his rifle. He turns the safety off and loads a new clip into it. He then heads for the door, pulling the bolt back and sliding the first round into the barrel. When he gets to the door, he starts to unlock it. "Who is it? You are trespassing on private property." The man demands. ""Guests. Are you Clayton?" a male voice tells him. The guy finishes unlocking the door and slowly opens it.

"Yes. Now, what do you want?" Clayton asks as he readies his rifle. There are two people in armor at the door, one a man in purple armor with green trim, the other a woman with orchid colored armor with green trim. "Whoa, easy, put the gun down. We just want to talk," the man says.

"About what, pray tell?" he asks. "Why don't you let us inside? It will be easier to explain," the man tells him. "Fine, enter my house," Clayton says reluctantly. "Take a seat at the table. Do you want anything to drink?" he asks the two. "No thanks, we're good." This time the woman speaks. When all three of them are seated, Clayton starts to speak. "Alright, who are you two and what do you want with me?" The two take off their helmets first. Clayton takes note that they seem to be twins.

"I am Agent North Dakota and this is my sister Agent South Dakota. We are agents of a group known as Project Freelancer," the man says. North and South explain to Clayton about Project Freelancer, about the Director, and about why they are here. After this Clayton contemplates all of this.

"So, let me get this right. You two are here because the Director wants me to join this top secret military group because of my shooting skills. Is that right?" Clayton finally asks. This time South answers his question. "Yeah, pretty much just that." Again Clayton contemplates this.

"Alright, I'm in, as long as I get to keep my rifle and one other guns," he says after about a minute. Apparently the twins did not expect this kind of answer so quickly and easily. North asks him if he is sure about this. Clayton merely chuckles. "When are we going, then?" Clayton asks. "Right now then," South tells him.

**Ah, it feels good to start a new story! Anyways, I only one Clayton right now. Any and all feedback is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

**UNSMC Frigate Mother of Invention, hanger**

"Where are they?" the soldier in steel armor with yellow trim asks. "Yeah, Wash is right, they should have contacted us by now," a woman in brown armor says. At this a big hulking man in white armor and orange trim nods at this. "Well, C.T. and Maine, there is not much to do but what," a man in tan armor and silver trim says. "Maybe that will be sooner than you think, York" the man in white armor named Wyoming says, pointing at an incoming Pelican. When it lands the first people out are North and South.

The next person, however, is completely unrecognized. Clayton, wearing his hat from before and his rifle across his back, steps down the ramp behind the twins. A woman in cyan colored armor steps forward. "Who are you?" She asks him. Clayton smiles at her. "The name is Clayton," he says simply. "North, why the hell did you bring this guy here?" The woman asks North. "He's here, Agent Carolina, because I told them to bring him here," the southern accent notifies everyone that the Director is in the room, accompanied by the Consular and two marines.

"Agent Carolina, meet our newest member, Agent Pennsylvania," he informs the woman. "I'll leave the introductions to you." With that he leaves the hanger, closely followed by the Consular and the marines. When he is gone, Pennsylvania is almost immediately bombarded by questions from the members present. "Guys, don't overwhelm the kid. Come on then, let me show you around," Carolina tells him.

**Later**

"And this is the training room," Carolina informs the Polish newcomer. "By the way, do you really use that old gun on your back?" Pennsylvania has a look of indignation on his face. "First of all, this 'old gun' is a Mauser Gewher 98. Second of all, yes, of course I use it," he tells her. "Well then, care to demonstrate it?" Carolina tells him.

"I bet you ten dollars that I will not miss a single shot and all five of them will be fatal shots. Care to accept that?" He counters. She nods and then says, "F.I.L.S.S, can you set up a target for Pennsylvania?" "Of course, Agent Carolina," an A.I. responds. A target is set up on the opposite side of the room. "You may want step back a bit," Pennsylvania recommends. He sees that all the agents from the hanger are watching him, as well as the Director. Pennsylvania takes his gun, turns off safety, and aims the gun.

When the sights are lined up, he pulls the trigger. As always, the bullet buries itself into the man shaped target, landing in the area of the heart. He sees that the dummy has red paint in it because some of it is leaking through the hole the bullet had made. He reloads the gun, aims, and shoots three more bullets. One of them each hit the legs and the left arm, severing the arteries in them. On his last bullet, he takes careful aim, then fires.

This bullet hits the dummy right in the middle of the throat, virtually destroying it. Pennsylvania has the feeling that he may have just earned a fair amount of respect for him. "How is that?" He asks innocently. Carolina, after getting over her immense shock, hands him ten dollars. "Thank you," Pennsylvania says to her. "How the hell did you do that?" she asks, still shocked.

"Years of practice help," Pennsylvania says, clearly intent to not tell much now. "Oh, that reminds me, we need to get you a suit of armor. Is there anything you want?" Carolina asks Pennsylvania. "Yeah, the armor type is the regular marine armor. The color is blue with white trim," he tells her. Carolina laughs at this. "You're joking, right? Why would you want such light armor?"

"No, I am deadly serious about this. And if I am able to move light I can fight better," he counters. "Alright, it's your funeral. Anyway, let me show you to your room," When the two get there, Pennsylvania thanks her for the tour. "No problem. Also, your armor should be ready in a day or two," Carolina tells him. "Oh, if you want to, you and the others can call me Penn if you want to. Might be less of a mouth full to say," Pennsylvania tells her.

Penn then goes into his room and puts his stuff down. He first cleans his rifle. When that is done, he then goes to bed.

**MorgothII: Intriguing so far, huh? Well, all I can tell you for now without giving away too much is that Agent Pennsylvania will have an interesting time here at Project Freelancer. Anyway,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shooter Chapter 3: The Next Day**

**MorgothII: Title pretty much says it all. Please send me all feedback and more important, enjoy!**

Penn wakes up early the next morning. After taking a brief shower, he heads to the mess hall to get an early breakfast. Penn takes two trays of foods and then sits down. He quickly devours both of them. Penn then cleans up the trays and puts them up. He then goes to his room to grab his rifle and its knife bayonet that he has for it. Penn attaches it to the gun while heading to the training room. "Good Morning Agent Pennsylvania," F.I.L.L.S says to him when he is in the room.

"Morning F.I.L.L.S. By the way, could you call me Penn instead? It is much easier to say," Penn tells her. "Understood, is there something you want?" The A.I. asks him. "Yeah, do you have any bayonet training sessions? If so, could you please start one?" Penn responds to it. "Understood, beginning session."

Another dummy is brought out. Penn double checks his rifle to make sure it is empty. After that he walks over to the dummy and take up a ready stance. "Begin," the A.I. says. Penn first slashes the left thigh. He then thrusts his blade through the left arm artery. To ensure that the target is dead Penn reverses the gun, rams the butt of it into the gut of the dummy, and then flips it back. Normally an enemy would be bent over by these maneuver, but in case they weren't, Penn slashes at the exposed neck of the dummy, ripping it open. Penn then steps back.

"How long was that F.I.L.L.S.?" He asks the A.I. "One minute," he is answered. "Cholerny, I used to be better. Please reset simulation, and no comments please except for time," Penn ask F.I.L.S.S. For about an hour and a half he does this. Penn only stops to take a breather every so often. Finally he manages to make a record, the time being about eight seconds. Penn then heads back to the mess hall for a drink of water. There are more people because of the fact that it is about nine in the morning. After he gets his bottle, he starts to head back to his room.

"Hey, Pennsylvania! Where have you been?" Asks North. Penn walks over to the table and sits down. "Hello guys, by way, call me Penn. Much less of a mouthful," He tells them. "I say, chap, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Wyoming asks him. "Already did. I have an odd habit of waking up early."

"Then what is the bottle of water for, then?" South demands. "Um, nothing much," Penn says. York sighs and says, "F.I.L.L.S., what was Agent Penn doing earlier?" "Agent Pennsylvania was practicing bayonet fighting and has set a new record for killing a target in eight seconds," the A.I. responds. All the agents at the table stop what they were doing and are now looking at Penn. "What?" He asks, a bit defensively.

"You've been here for only a day and yet you have already set a new record. What would you expect for doing that?!" Wash tells him. "Hey, easy, I was just trying to get back into the habit of my way of fighting," Penn says. "Oh, and what way is that?" York asks him. "I'm guessing you would like to know a bit about me then," Penn states and everyone at the table nods. "Dobrze, as you can see, I am a pretty good shot. But I don't want to always depend on the gun if someone gets to close for comfort. Make sense?" Everyone nods at this. Then Carolina speaks up. "How about you let us see how good you are at hand to hand then, later?" She challenges Penn. He smiles and says, "Let's do it."

** Chapter preview: Pennsylvania vs Carolina: Who will win? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Translation: 'Damn', 'Alright'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fight**

"Today's match is between Agent Carolina and Agent Pennsylvania. There will be three matches. All three of them will be hand-to-hand. The object is to pin the opponent to the ground for five seconds. The winner will have two pins," F.I.L.L.S. says to the two combatants. As the A.I. continues stating the rules, the two agents start to try to see a weak spot in their stance. "You may begin," F.I.L.L.S announces. Almost instantly the two opponents run at each other. Well, rather Carolina is running at Penn, who is crouching down on the ground.

Up in the observation room, people were starting to comment on Penn's actions. "What the hell is he doing?" Wash asks. "I'm betting five dollars that Carolina will win in the first two matches," Wyoming says. "I wouldn't. South pretty much did the same thing and lost," North warns the group. "I wonder what he is going to do next," York ponders.

Meanwhile, Penn still has not moved. Carolina prepares to knock him down with a punch when he suddenly moves. Penn spins around and then punches her in the face to the ground. As Carolina is both dazed and a bit shocked at this move, Penn easily pins her down and wins the first round. After that he offers a hand to help her back up. Carolina refuses it, however, and moves back to her place. Penn looks a bit confused but then shrugs. He then moves back to his place.

The next round is also quick. As Penn was trying to get ready, Carolina once again came running at him. Once again Penn got ready to spin and punch, however, Carolina ducks the punch and knocks Penn to the ground onto his face. As he is unable to get back up as Carolina's foot is on his back, Penn is pinned down. Now both fighters are tied at one point.

They start to circle each other, looking for a blind spot in each other's guard. They do this for several minutes. Penn is running through several options that he could use to win, but they all end up in an unfavorable situation. Suddenly, Carolina runs at him and swings a punch at him. Penn ducks and rolls to the right of her. Penn has decided that the best tactic is to stay away from the punches and let his opponent wear herself down. Once that happens, then he moves in for the final blow.

So far the plan is working. Penn usually stands still and waits for Carolina to come charging at him. When she tries to deliver a punch, however, he either ducks or rolls out of the way. Every now and then Penn delivers a punch or two, not as powerful as his first one, but enough to weaken his opponent down quicker. Soon Carolina appears to be tired. Penn gets ready to strike the final blow and runs at her. He has misjudged her, however. Carolina manages to dodge the punch and move to the side. Penn is briefly unbalanced and that is all that she needs to finish the match.

Carolina knocks him off his feet. As he is already unbalanced, the Polish agent falls to the ground. Penn is stunned and so Carolina easily pins him down and wins the third round. "Winner: Carolina," F.I.L.L.S. announces. Carolina then gets off Penn and offers a hand. He takes it and she pulls the man up. Penn then gives a small grin. "Good match," he simply says, shaking her hand. Later, Penn heads back to his quarters to get ready to sleep. Before he does that, however, he has several things to do. The first is to take a shower.

After he does that, he then takes off the bayonet off his Gewher 98 and puts it in a sheath. He then checks the old bolt action if he needs to clean it. Upon seeing that he does not need to do so, he reaches for his bag that he brought with him. Aside from the bullets for his Mauser and a few other things inside of it, Penn is looking for something else. When he finds it he pulls it out. An old memento of home, it is his second gun that he brought with him when Penn joined this group. A Radom wz.35 pistol. It only has four magazines, but that is okay. Penn mainly brought it for the sake of memories.

After a few minutes, Penn replaces the gun into his bag. He then gets into bed. Penn quickly nods off into sleep once he is in his bed.

**MorgothII: As this is my first RvB fanfic, if I am doing something wrong let me know so I can try to fix it. Anyways, enjoy! Next chapter will be longer and should be more exciting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mission**

**MorgothII: Hello again! This takes place about three months after the match between Penn and Carolina. Penn is currently 12****th**** on the leader board and he is on a group mission. This might be a long chapter and also R&R and enjoy!**

At an Insurrectionist outpost, two guards are on a patrol around the very outskirts of the outpost. "So, Jack, did you hear about what they are serving this time?" One of them asks the other. "Oh yeah, Frank said that if they keep feeding us that slop, we won't have to worry about having to fight those Freelancer guys. The food is enough to do us in," the second one says, half joking. As Jack walks ahead, the first one stops and goes to check out some movement that he thought he saw. As he walks by a bush, the guard does not notice that said bush suddenly, but slowly, move behind him. A silver flash is all that the man sees when he turns around.

A few minutes later, Jack notices that his friend is gone. "Fred? Fred, where are you? It's time to head to the next sector. Come o-ugh!" He grunts as a blood covered steel blade protrudes through Jack's chest. A hand is clamped over his mouth to prevent any sounds of alarm. Alone and unable to call for help, the man dies quickly. When the body goes limp, the bloodied steel blade is removed and the body is released. The unseen assailant steps forward into the light. It is a man wearing blue standard marine armor with white trim and a bolt action rifle with the blood tinted bayonet attached.

"This is Agent Pennsylvania. I have removed a two man patrol. No sign of any alerts so far. Moving into position," Penn tells command. He then makes sure that his Mauser is ready and fully loaded. Penn next heads to his position to meet up with the rest of the team before they move into the outpost. About ten minutes later, the team has been reassembled. Other then Penn, the members of the team are York, Carolina, and the twins. "So, what's the plan? I had to kill two Insurrectionist soldiers. I didn't let them call for help but they could be missed by the people inside at any time," Penn informs his teammates.

Carolina then speaks. "We'll just have to move in now. Everyone, get ready to assault the outpost," she tells everyone else. "North, you have sniper position. York, you and Penn will head towards the door. York, you will breach the door and Penn will provide you with cover. South, you're with me in going inside to get the information we came for. Move out!"

Penn goes first to the door. When he gets there, he looks around for any guards or cameras. When he sees none, Penn speaks into the communications device. "All clear York. Get over here now, if you would," he says. Penn looks through his sights on his rifle as York comes running out of cover. "Okay, give me some time. This lock might be a bit difficult to pick," he warns Penn. He nods at his partner. "Well then, you'd better get started," he says. After some time, Penn starts to look around nervously. "Hey, York, how much longer? I have a bad feeling about this," he states. "About a few more minutes, then we will let Carolina and South enter," York assures his nervous teammate.

"Yeah, but I was expecting more guards. Or a camera or two at least. This seems almost too easy," Penn confides in York. "Yeah, well let's just hope that it stays that way," York tells him. Penn nods and resumes looking through his iron sights of his rifle.

A few minutes later, York manages to unlock the door. When it swings open, however, a hail of enemy fire greets the duo. Penn sees that York is exposed for right now and so he moves out, running to the opposite side and firing his pistol. "Get to cover! You're exp- agh!" He shouts as he is hit in the left leg. Penn grabs the wound and starts to say some very creative cuss words in fluent Polish when he is behind cover. Meanwhile, York gets to cover. Once he does that, he activates his armor's commlink. "Carolina, South, the door is open! Enemy soldiers are in the door way! Also, Penn is wound!" He shouts over the sound of firearms being fired.

"I'm okay! The bone is only slightly fractured! Let's provide suppressing fire for the ladies!" Penn shouts back. He grabs his rifle and kneels on his wounded leg. Penn then points his rifle at one of the grunts in the doorway. Penn let's his years of experience of firing his gun kick in. However, he had not been able to get use to the fact that this time, he is firing at targets who are just as likely able to kill him as he them. Penn gives silent thanks for making sure that he had pre-loaded his rifle before. He then aims at the left area of his target's chest. His grip on the trigger suddenly tightens and the bullet comes rushing out of the long barrel of the German rifle buries itself into the heart of the Insurrectionist soldier.

The stricken soldier topples over as Penn moves back into cover. He continues his time-honed process of firing his gun by pulling the bolt backwards. This allows the spent shell to come out of the breech of the barrel and a new round pop up. Penn then pushes the bolt forward and pushing the new gun into the breach of the barrel. Penn manages to do this in seconds. But before he does so, he grabs his trusty Radom wz.35 handgun. It has five rounds left. Penn grabs his rifle in his right hand and leans out. Aiming careful, he fires his gun until the last shell is ejected from the gun. Penn then moves back into cover. He checks that the gun is empty and then holsters the pistol.

Penn then pokes the Gewher 98 out and and fires again. "Damn, I can't believe I missed," he says in disappointment as the man he fired at had moved slightly and the bullet meant for his heart is hit in his arm. Suddenly, as Penn loads a new round into his gun, the sound of battle rifles sounds of behind him. Also, the two notice the cyan armor of Carolina and the purple and green armor of South heading into the door way. There are still a few soldiers in the doorway so Penn grabs one of his two grenades, pulls the pin, waits for three seconds to go by, and then throws it into the narrow passage. With two seconds left until it blows, the five soldiers are taken out.

"Carolina, you and South head on in. York, North, and I will take care of these schmucks out here!" Penn shouts to the two women as they head into the outpost. He loads a new round into the gun, aims, and then fires. The round goes and buries itself into the stomach of one of the soldiers. Penn then takes cover to load his final round of the clip in the gun, aims, and fires. "Yes! Headshot!" Penn cries in triumph as another soldier falls dead. Penn loads another five round clip into his Mauser as well as a new clip into his pistol. Penn pulls back his gun's bolt and back forward to slide the new round in. He then aims his gun. Once it is aimed, he pulls the trigger.

**MorgothII: And done! I'm making this chapter into two parts. Anyways, as always, R&R and enjoy!**


End file.
